An implantable medical device may be used to generate electrical stimulation, and deliver the stimulation to the nervous system of a patient, i.e., to, deliver neurostimulation therapy to the patient. Implantable medical devices are used to deliver neurostimulation therapy to patients to treat a variety of symptoms or conditions such as chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, epilepsy, incontinence, or gastroparesis. Typically, implantable medical devices deliver neurostimulation therapy in the form of electrical pulses via leads that include electrodes. To treat the above-identified symptoms or conditions, for example, the electrodes may be located proximate to the spinal cord, pelvic nerves, or stomach, or within the brain of a patient.
A clinician may select values for a number of programmable parameters in order to define the neurostimulation therapy to be delivered to a patient. For example, the clinician may select an amplitude, which may be a current or voltage amplitude, and pulse width for a stimulation waveform to be delivered to the patient, as well as a rate at which the pulses are to be delivered to the patient. The clinician may also select as parameters particular electrodes within an electrode set to be used to deliver the pulses, e.g., a combination of electrodes from the electrode set.
One existing programming technique used for programming spinal cord stimulation (SCS) therapy involves fixing pulse rate and width, testing a long list of electrode combinations, and asking the patient to optimize the amplitude for each. One or more electrode combinations are selected from the list, and the other parameters, e.g., pulse width and rate, are manipulated for each electrode combination to arrive at final parameter values for one or more programs. While this programming technique may involve manipulation by the patient under computer control, most neurostimulation therapy programming involves a clinician's laborious direct manipulation of parameter values.
Neurostimulation has been increasingly successful in clinical practice due to technical improvements, such as the development of leads with multiple electrode contacts, and implantable medical devices that support delivery of neurostimulation via the resulting larger electrode sets. However, complex systems with large electrode sets require increasing amounts of clinician and patient time to determine the most effective electrode combinations and stimulation parameters, i.e., program the implantable medical device to deliver neurostimulation therapy, for each patient. Further, specialized technical training may be required to effectively program such implantable medical devices, which may place even more time demands on the clinician. In other words, the potential advantages of these devices are compromised by the demands they place on valuable clinician and patient time.